KT Rush
Kara Tatianna "KT" Rush is a new House of Anubis student and new member of Sibuna. KT first appears in House of Arrival / House of Presents. She is adventurous, sunny, tenacious and occasionally sassy. She is the new American student that becomes a vital part of the Sibuna gang. She partners up withEddie to solve the new Anubis House mystery. KT was sent to Anubis House by her now deceased grandfather who has tasked her with stopping the great evil. It also seems to the original Anubis students that KT is taking Nina's place. She has an Egyptian moon key from her Grandfather. The new teacher, Miss Denby, has the sun key, which KT and Eddie foound in her purse.At first Eddie creeps her out by Telling her how he knows all of the stuff that happened to KT lately. However, when Eddie tells KT how he knows all these things because of visions, KT reluctantly believes him. They begin to work closely to solve the mystery and fulfill KT's Grandfather's wishes. KT is described to be very kind and cheerful. She's also very dependable and solves mysteries quickly. Her main goal is to figure out what her grandfather meant by "stopping a great evil" and giving her a mysterous key. On her quote "Hi, I'm KT" is the same quote Nina used "Hi, I'm Nina". In House of Entrapment / House of Sisters, it was revealed she's Robert's great grandaughter. In House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, KT gets locked in her room by the Sibunas because they think she is the betrayer. After missing a few hours of school, Willow comes to her rescue. In House of Suspicion, KT can't stand the fact that the others won't believe her, so she tells Victor that she wants to leave the school and live with her aunt in London. Victor tricks KT and makes her go into her room, which he then locks. Relationships Joy Mercer (2013-Present; Close Friends; Roommates) In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Joy helps KT when they first meet and welcomes her to the house kindly. Joy admits to Patricia that she likes KT and thinks she's 'really fun'. KT likes Joy and is seen giving her a unique wave before heading into class. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Joy and KT have a short conversation about boys. In House of Trickery / House of Unity when Patricia is harsh to KT, Joy comes to support her and they have a hug. They seem to very good friends.In The Touchstone of Ra Ending when the kids are going to prom you see KT holds Joy's hand all the way to prom. Mara Jaffray (2013-Present; Friends) Mara and KT seem to have got off to a nice start. Mara is the only person to actually welcome KT to Anubis House besides Joy. In class, Mara is encouraging when Patricia makes a snide remark about her. KT offers to give Mara her room, to which Mara replies 'Oh thank you KT, that's so lovely of you' because Mara didn't want to be in a triple anymore. Mara links arms with KT and takes her downstairs to join in with Amber's suprise party. They both have very calm and kind personalities, so they could get along fairly well. Also in House of Imposters, Mara seemed worried that KT was crying Alfie Lewis (2013-Present; Friends) KT and Alfie are friends, they are both are in Sibuna. Alfie tried to warn KT that Fabian was the sinner and he wasn't but, Fabian said that Alfie was the sinner. They didn't really interact as much before she was in Sibuna. Trivia *She is from Pennsylvania, USA. *Her Grandfather gave her a key in the shape of the moon which is more powerful than she ever imagined. *Her Grandfather is deceased. *She was raised by her aunt. *She lives in Anubis House, but stayed at Isis House on her first night. *She seems to be friends with Joy by the way they act with each other. *She considers Eddie a "hero''" due to his status as Osirian.'' *She tries to be friends with Patricia but when Patricia throws orange juice at her, KT seems to grow a lot of anger and throws cereal at Patricia. *Victor doesn't like her - especially after her meddlings with Sibuna. *She reveals in Ms. Denby's classroom she doesn't have a crush on Eddie to Patricia, but this fades into a lie over time. *She shares a room with Joy and Willow. *She has a similar key with a symbol parallel to Miss Denby's, but Denby's key has a sun symbol. *Joy and Eddie are really the only close friends she had when she arrived. *At first, she doesn't have a clue on what her Gramps told her about the "stopping evil" *She stayed in the Isis House for the night on the first episode but dropped off some of her stuff at Anubis House. *Fabian and Patricia think she's working for Victor at first. *KT is short for Kara Tatianna. *When KT found out about Amber at the Gatehouse, she was deeply worried, showing that she has grown onto Amber a little bit. *Her great-grandfather is Robert Frobisher-Smythe *She is the last known decendent of the Frobisher-Smythe's. *Her grandfather led a Egyptian expedition which the ancestors of four members of Anubis House were part of, making them instead of her vital for the Ritual to re-awaken Robert through an Eclipse. *She deeply regretted not being able to save Robert from his curse, though his true fate is far worse *Eddie called her a Frobisher when everyone thought she was a sinner because she's a decendant. *All the Sibunas thought it was her who was working with team evil, when it was actually Patricia. *She saved the world along with Eddie. *When she was introducing herself in the first episode of Season 3, she said "Hi, I'm KT." Nina said "Hi, I'm Nina." in the very first episode. *She says "Great-Grandpa/Grandfather" a lot since she found out Robert Frobisher-Smythe was her great-grandfather. *Everyone thought she was the decendent for the ceremony to wake up Robert, but it was actually Joy, Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie. *The key her Grandpa gave her had the power to protect people from becoming sinners. *A lot of people believed that KT's last name was spelt Rusch before Season 3 aired. *KT has mild Synesthesia, which she inherrited from her great grandfather. *She is currently one of the two Americans residing in Anubis House, the other being Eddie Miller. *Like most new students that join Anubis house, Patricia threw something on her. *Alexandra Shipp has said that KT does have a crush on Eddie but she just wants to keep it at a friendship level due to her respect and love for Patricia. *KT has seen 2 couples kissing: Peddie in House of Hog / House of Defeat & Mabian in The Touchstone of Ra. *KT is the only main character to never be in a romantic relationship. *Alexandra Shipp wanted KT to have a boyfriend. *It's possible that KT met some of the Isis House Residents after she spent the night there. *It's also possible she roomed with Willow and met her before everyone else did as she spent the night at Isis House. Category:Females